The Two Assassins
by YukiCross17
Summary: its another Normal Day For Altair and Malik


The Two Assassins

Altair was sound asleep in a pile of pillows and rugs while Malik concentrates on his map making but cannot help but smile seeing the sleeping man sleeping so peacefully but quickly goes back to his work he desperately needs to be done but cannot help but look back at Altair sighing hoping he wakes up soon as he feels lonely yet he wants to lay down with him snuggling up to him embracing his warmth then getting up slowly he pulls his robe off then pulls it over Altair slowly being careful not to wake him soon leaving him to go back to his work.

A few moments later Altair wakes up sleepily rubbing his eyes seeing Malik's robe covering him smiling at this he gets up slowly with Malik's robe within his grip holding it tightly like a child would with his favourite toy and slowly going into the room next door seeing Malik work away like nothing else is going on around him smiling at this he stretches out his arms slowly yawning silently standing behind the hardworking man placing a hand on his shoulder 'morning lover'. Malik soon looks up at Altair and sighs 'don't call me that!' Smiling at this response as it's almost a daily thing with Malik to not say much loving things back yet the things he says means he does love me greatly soon handing back his robe slowly as Malik grasps it swiftly as he grunts struggling to put it on due to the fact he only has one arm has made his life tougher yet he has coped well with this 'you didn't have to use your robe as a blanket for me but thanks anyway do you need a hand Malik you look like you need it?'. Suddenly he snaps back at Altair for the comment 'No I don't need your help!'. Shocked and taken back of what his lover has said making him whimper slightly 'M-Malik I… I'm sorry'. He soon sighs at this as he finally puts his robe back on then hugs him tightly 'I'm so sorry I snapped like that I….' Altair smiles as he places a finger to Malik's lips 'it's ok Malik I understand'. Malik looks up and smiles as he suddenly kisses him deeply while he hugs Altair tighter pulling him closer to him a few moments later of passion he pulls away slowly leaving a smile on his face as they embrace a warm hug 'Altair?... Do you have any assassination's today?' he soon places two fingers to his lips trying to think wither he does 'not that I know of so I think today is my day off'. Malik smiles at this 'then perhaps you can help me with my work help me hold down the paper so I can make my maps'. Altair smiles at this and nods calmly.

They soon both walk into the other room as Altair pulls up a chair beside Malik as they soon get started on their work as Altair watches over Malik while he makes his maps hour after hour Altair starts to grow bored of sitting there holding down a piece of paper but smirks as he slides his hand under the table and onto Malik's thigh rubbing up and down slowly making Malik's eyes widen a lot at this but cannot help but blush 'A-Altair what are you doing!'. Altair smiles at this response making him lick his lips slowly 'I've grown bored of this work now can we not have some fun?'. Malik sighs annoyingly letting how a silent growl 'no not now Altair I need to finish this work can you not wait till this evening for our fun?'. Altair groans more at this and nods sadly like a child 'look if you are going to moan about this Altair then can you at least go out into town, wonder around and please buy me a red apple please'. Sighing more he gets out of his seat and leaves the accommodation and into town to have a look around seeing what people are selling looking at new pillows and rugs but knows he shouldn't buy them as Malik will complain that we have enough sighing more he moves on towards a black smith deciding to upgrade and repair broken armour after a few moments his armour is up to date and repaired soon walking away slowly towards the market place to buy an apple for his dearest lover while he treks towards the market place many women eye up and whisper comments about a beautiful and rather dashing man smirking at this he soon comes across the market place finally walking to the fruit stall he grabs the shiny red apple soon paying for it then walking off again back to what they call home.

Moments later Altair soon gets home after what he calls a tiring day walking about town seeing the sites and decides to sit down for a bit in the pillows and rugs to rest only to soon find himself laying down slowly falling into a deep peaceful sleep Malik soon perks up swearing he heard Altair come back as he peers round seeing Altair asleep once again smiling at this he pulls his robe off again pulling it over Altair 'I guess we will have to wait for our fun Altair good night'. Smiling more as he sees Altair holding a shiny red apple loosely soon grabbing it within his grasp slowly being careful not to wake him 'I love you Altair'.


End file.
